RWBY Sisters
by Sora Shovesha
Summary: What do you get when a pair of sisters come to beacon academy? You get love, hate, adventure, romance, and a little bit of cuteness. Ruby and her twin Sister Sapphire are on an adventure but sapphire wants a little bit more. OCxharem. incest. yuri don't like don't read.
1. Wild Twins appear

R.W.B.Y Sisters

The sun was down outside the store called From Dust till Dawn where me and my sister Ruby stood in the back. My sister Ruby is so adorable with her red cloak over her red and black dress as she reads a gun magazine called 'Weapon girls' while listening to her music. I on the other hand have my blue cloak over my blue and white dress listening to my music called, "Welcome to the club now." while reading a magazine about the newest ammo designs for guns called, 'Munitions and girls". I do like the ammunition but the girls who are showing off the ammo are just so beautiful that it's hard not to drool.

We are both minding our own business when I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn along with my sister to see a man in a black suit with a red tie and glasses, wielding a sword standing behind us. He looks a little unhappy as he points to his ear. I look at Ruby before we both take our headphones off and she asks, "Yes?"

The guy responds with a clear annoyed tone, "I said put your hands in the air now."

Ruby starts off by asking him, "Are you.."

I finish by saying, "Robbing us?"

He seems even more annoyed as he states louder, "Yes!"

I look at Ruby as she looks at me and we say, "ooohhh."

Ruby kicks the first guy sending him flying into a wall as a second one comes over and holds his gun towards my sister. I pull out my scythe and stand on it as my sister takes my hand and I fire a shot making us fly though the window and into the street. My sister activates her scythe before smiling a little and swings it around her a bit and sticks it into the road as she shuts off her music.

I myself stand on my scythe and wait while my music turns into a new song called, "This is war" as I stare with my sister at the man with orange hair and his goons looking out the window at us.

The man with the orange hair and cane looks at us and says "ok...get them" He looks at the goons who then run outside towards us.

Three run towards my sister as another three comes towards me with their swords out. I fire a shot and fly up into the air before I jump off my scythe blade and begin to swing it down wards on one of the goons heads sending him into a large crater under him from my hit. With another shot I move behind another and send a kick into his back as I swing on my scythe sending him with the momentum into a lamp pole causing him to fall over cold. The third begins to fire a gun at me causing me to use a few more bullets to zigzag until my sister's scythe connects to mine and sends me towards my target causing him to scream as he hits a wall and seems to be stuck since he is hanging from the broken wall.

The orange haired man says as he looks down at one of the goons my sister sent flying towards him, "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He then walks forward a bit as he looks at us and puts out his cigar as he says, "Well Red and blue, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd like to stick around. I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He then aims his cane at us and the bottom opens to show that it is a gun as he fires a shot. My sister grabs my hand and fires a shot causing us to go back up into the air as the shot tears up the ground where we had been standing. We land easily and run towards the shop as we look around for the orange haired criminal when my sister points towards a ladder where I see him climbing up it.

My sister looks towards the store owner who seems to be leaning against the front food of his shop and asks, "You okay if we go after him?"

The owner nods his head as he watches us run forward and fire a round each to send us upwards onto the top of the building as he runs to the end of the building top.

Ruby yells at him and says, "Hey!"

He stops and waits as we prepare our weapons when a ship rises in front of him. It seems to float there as a spot light shines down on us both and the orange haired criminal climbs up into the ship after the door opens.

He turns around and holds a burn crystal in hi hand before saying, "End of the line red and blue."

He tosses the crystal which lands in front of us before raising his cane and firing a shot at us. The crystal explodes as a figure lands in front of us and a glyph seems to shine in front of the person and us. The figure protected us from the explosion.

As the smoke clears I see an older woman standing before me and Ruby holding a riding crop. She has a tight shirt over her chest area with a purple cloak flying behind her. This lady whomever she is, is definitely good looking and I liked what I was seeing. With a push of her glasses up she than begins to throw purple lights from her riding crop at the ship.

The orange haired criminal stumbles towards the front of the ship before a woman in a red dress begins to throw fire at us while the riding crop lady creates storm of ice to attack the ship.

I unfortunately begin to go into lala land as I imagine this beautiful older woman using her riding crop on me. I shiver in pleasure thinking of all the naughty things she would do to me as my sister Ruby sighs and shakes her head at me.

I wake from my day dreaming as I hear Ruby's sniper firing shots at the ship and I decide to join her firing a few myself. The fire lady than does something as me and ruby see some hot spots below us and we get shoved by the riding crop lady away from them. The ship than begins to fly away as we all stand back up.

Ruby looks at the riding crop lady as she says, "You're a huntress."

We both get excited as our hands lock together and we ask, "Can we have your autograph?"

Next thing we know...we are both sitting in chairs behind a metal desk in an interrogation room. The lady with the riding crop is also not very happy which makes Ruby look sad while unfortunately I go back into lala land.

The lady soon stands before us as she brings her riding crop down making Ruby yelp as I moan happily making them both look at me a little uncomfortably. I regain my senses and blush a little as I say in a small voice, "sorry."

The riding crop lady than says, "but there is someone here who would like to meet you."

As the lady walks to the side, a man with gray hair and green clothes walks out of the shadows holding a plate of cookies in his right hand and a cup of coffee in his left. He sets the plate of cookies before us as he takes a seat and begins to talk.

"Ruby and Sapphire Rose. You have silver eyes." he states

My sister and me hold each other's hands as we say, "uh...umm."

He then begins to talk again as he says, "So where did you learn to do this."

Me and her both say in sync, "S...signal academy."

He looks at us and says in what sounds like a curious and angry tone, "They taught you two how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed."

Ruby starts up, " one teacher in particular."

Me and Ruby than begin to eat the cookies really fast as he continues, "I see. It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder with that skill before. A dusty old crow."

We both say at the same time with our mouths full, "That our uncle."

We finish the cookies and says, "Sorry." before ruby continues, "That's our uncle crow."

I than continue, "He's a teacher at signal."

Ruby keeps it up by saying, "We were complete garbage before he took us under his wing"

I than continue and say, "Now we're like. wah kee. ya."

We both do kung fu like moves before he says, "So I've noticed. So what is two adorable girls like yourselves at a school designed to train warriors."

We look at each other before we say with conviction, "Well...we want to be huntresses."

he looks at us with doubt and asks, "You want to slay monsters."

I'm about to respond when Ruby goes on one of her nervous rants about how she has two more years to learn before joining our other sister at Beacon with the other huntresses and hunters.

He seems to not even be taken aback before asking, "Do you know who I am?"

We respond at the same time, "Your Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon."

He smiles for the first time and says, "Hello."

We smile back and respond, "Nice to meet you."

He leans forward and asks, "You want to come to my school?"

We both lean against each other as we look him in the eyes and say, "More than anything."

The riding crop lady looks away and grumbles as he smiles and says, "Well...okay."

In almost no time at all it seems me and Ruby are getting bear hugged by our big boobed and yellow haired sister as she says, "Oh I can't believe my baby sisters are going to beacon with me. This is the best day ever."

We both groan before ruby manages to say, "pwease stop."

I know our big sister Yang is happy and all but I think I almost passed out from her hug. She does that way to much and it usually ends with a broken back or you being passed out from lack of oxygen and unfortunately I usually end up with passing out.

As I slowly gain my breath back and miss most of what is said between my two sisters I notice out of the corner of my eye a strange girl. Looking at her I notice she wears nothing but black clothing and seems to be straightening a bow on her head. Her bow seems to be moving a bit making me think a bit on this when an announcement comes on the loudspeakers.

"The robbery last night was done by none other than the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwhick. who continues to evade authorities. If you have information on him please contact the Vale police department."

I look back towards where the one girl had been and notice that she was gone. I made a mental note to myself to see what was with that bow moving...she could be hiding an animal in her hair. Animals were not allowed to be brought to school so...I might wanna warn her to be careful.

I feel a tug at my hand as I hear Ruby say, "Ow wow!"

We arrive at the window and we both see how beautiful Beacon looks with it's beautiful sights before us.

It's so beautiful that nothing could go wrong at that moment.

I regretted thinking that as a kid runs past us as he begins to throw up. Yang gets some on her shoe and wants to clean it off using Ruby's or my cloaks as we run away saying, "Ew stay away."


	2. starting it off with a Yang

R.W.B.Y Sisters chapter 2

(I will not be adding Goodwitch as one of the harem since many of you have told me not to. I love a good laugh at having it where at least one woman is not wanted in a harem. I am open to suggestions in each and every chapter. just comment.)

As the ship lands, I watch as the boy who puked earlier goes running out at door and begins to throw up in the trashcan nearby as me and my sisters walk down the walk way.

Me and my sisters stop as we all look at the main building of Beacon as we all say "Wow."

Yang folds her arm as she says, "The view from vale has nothing on this."

Ruby begins to get all excited as she points at a girl as she goes past and says, "Sis, that girl has a collapsible staff. Oh and she has a fire sword."

She looks ready to run off as I see a girl and yell out loud, "Oh goddess, look Ruby she has got glow dust rounds and her friend has explosive rounds filled with frost dust."

Yang grabs us both and says, "Easy there little sisters. There just weapons and ammo."

We both yell at the same time, "Just weapons/ammo! There an extension of ourselves/There part of us! There so cool."

Yang looks a little confused as she asks, "Well why can't you be swooning over your own weapons? Aren't you happy with them?"

We both let out our scythes as we hold them close and say, "Of course I'm happy with crescent Rose."

Ruby continues, "I'm just happy seeing new ones."

I reply, "I'm happy seeing new ammo. I really need to see if I can 'borrow' some of their ammo."

Yang looks at me and says, "No borrowing ammo. Last time you took an entire case and almost got arrested."

I look a little sad as I reply, "Not my fault they got grumpy."

We than continue, "It's like meeting new people but better."

Yang pulls our hoods over our heads as she says, "Sapphire, Ruby, come on. Why don't you go and try to make some friends of your own."

We fix our hoods as we reply, "But why would we need friends when we got you?"

Yang than says something to fast for me and Ruby to catch before she runs past us with some people causing us to swirl around and become dizzy causing Ruby and me to let go of each other. Ruby falls into some baggage as I fall into someone.

I begin to see better and look at who I bumped into when I hear a very annoyed voice say, "What are you doing?"

Me and Ruby look at the girl who spoke to us, whom also was the one I ran into, as she begins to look and yell at my sister for apologizing. As I look at this quite pale and beautiful girl I begin to drool as I look at her nice thin legs standing in white boots before traveling my eyes up her body. My eyes skim over her nice dress which hides her lower body well at waist level before I go up her thin waist and past her probably B-cup breasts to her very delicate and porcelain face. I must be seeing an angel, an angry angel, because this beauty before me was making my brain do dead at the sight of her.

The girl looks at me for a second before shaking a vial of fire dust at my sister who sneezes causing an explosion of fire, ice, and possible electricity. The girl begins to yell at my sister some more as I just sit there staring at this lady as my mind becomes quite dirty as it imagines this delicate beauty in bed between me and Ruby moaning when a black clothed figure catches my sight front the side.

She walks over towards us as I stare at her and she says, "Heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee corporation."

She keeps talking as I begin to stupidly go back into lala land as my gaze goes up her body. Her small black shoes seem to have made no noise at all when she walked towards us. Her purple and black stockings went up thin legs before going under her white shorts. She...has a nice butt and I would love to...bad brain...

I reach her chest level which is more impressive than Ruby's or Weiss's breasts so far before I reach her quite feline like face as her long black hair with the bow catches my attention.

My hand begins to twitch as I want to just get up and grab that bow off or touch her all over. My dirty mind than shows me an image of her with a black tail and ears as she meows and licks some milk out of a bowl making me moan out loud which makes all three of the girls look at me.

I blush and get up to hide behind my sister as the other two stare at me with confused expressions. Weiss than grabs the fire dust vial and walks off as Ruby calls out to her, "I promise I'll make this up to you."

Ruby looks a little disappointed as I look at the girl and my eyes go to her ribbon which she notices. I stare at the ribbon as my hand makes small movements as if to grab it making the girl look a little worried before walking away as Ruby calls out to the black clothed girl, "Let's be friends."

She sits down as I hug her from behind and say to her, "I'm here for you. I am always here for you my dear Ruby."

She smiles a little as she holds my hands when we both notice a shadow and look up to see puke boy standing over us holding a hand out for us to take.

He says, "Hey, I'm Jaune"

Me and sis both say, "Ruby and sapphire."

We than both snicker and say at the same time, "aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

We begin to walk around the area as Jaune complains about his motion sickness. My mind goes back to both of those beautiful girls we had met and begin to wonder if maybe they were straight or not. I actually hoped not because if they were friends and found out about what me and Ruby liked they might just leave us. It would be sad to only know puke boy and Yang all year. Well yang would be okay to know since...those boobs...no bad mind. I mean it's okay if I look at Ruby since it's kinda like looking at myself but Yang...no...yang...I feel a shiver just thinking of yang like those other girls.

I heard rumors along with Ruby of teammates and really hope at least one of them are out team mates. It did make me wonder why Ozpin asked us about how we saw ourselves last time.

(flashback)

Ozpin looks at me and Ruby as he asks, "I do have one more question for you both and this is quite important."

Me and Ruby raise an eyebrow each and ask in unison, "What would that be Professor Ozpin?"

He leans forward on his elbows and asks, "Do you see each other as different people or as one individual?"

We are a little unsure of what he meant before Ruby starts, "We have never been apart from each other since birth..."

I than finish by saying, "so we are one in the same. Our names might be different but..."

We holds our hands together and finish, "We are one soul and one mind. We are Crescent Roses from the same bush."

He nods as he says, "When you go to Beacon you will be together so I shall not split you apart."

The lady with the riding crop looks really unhappy about this but says nothing.

(flashback end)

I wonder what he meant by that, I mean it must have been a rule of something about keeping family apart but well...I really am not sure.

I break out of my mussing when I hear puke boy say, "You think there might be a directory?"

Apparently while I was thinking...we had gotten lost in the big school. Using my trusty senses I sniff the air and grab them both as I walk down a side path towards a smell I can never forget.

They both look confused before Ruby asks, "What are you doing Sapphire?"

I smile at her as she catches on and we both say, "I smell the powder of a yang."

Off in the distance we hear Yang yell, "God dammit it Sapphire! Don't steal my puns."

Ruby and me burst into giggles as we walk down the path while puke boy seems astonished that someone had heard our pun from so far away.


	3. Yang's simple love

R.W.B.Y Sisters chapter 2

(I will be letting each of you choose a character to add to Sapphire's harem. Please comment first chance you get. Also I want to thank the first six followers and favorites to this story. Here is a shout out to you five. Thank you fallen 84085, knight of the iron hammer vita, mrsouldreamer, panzer4life, shadowknight77, and jacobvela117. Comment anytime for anything you want added into the story.)

Following my nose I spot all the new students including Yang standing in a big room in front of us and decide to let go of puke boy so as to walk over to Yang with Ruby.

Yang waves at us as she yells, Hey Ruby, Sapphire, over here. I saved you a spot."

Me and Ruby look at puke boy and say together, "Hey, we got to go. Hope to see you after the ceremony."

He watches us run off as he says, "H..hey wait!"

We stand beside Yang as she looks over at us and asks casually, "How's your first day going little sisters?"

I respond happily, "I've seen some cool ammo and I think I may have found some cute girls I will ask out later this year if we become good friends."

Yang smiles and responds, "That's great but remember that family is first. So if you do get a girl friend remember that my needs come first."

Yang looks at me with half lidded eyes as she growls a little seductively making my face go red and my mind to go into over drive. Yang had been the first girl to show me that I was a lesbian during that one day in the shower when me and Ruby were younger.

(Flashback to years ago)

Me and Ruby where humming Mom's nursery Rhyme as I clean Ruby's back of the dirt from our daily training with Uncle Qrow. Ruby seemed to be quite relaxed under my soothing hands as I begin to clean her lower back when I hear the door to the bathroom open. I look to my left and see Yang coming in nude. She looked quite beautiful with her lightly tanned and smooth skin going from her legs up to her face. Her butt may not be big like most girls who have her chest size but by god her chest made me envious at having just bumps like Ruby.

Yang looks at me with a toothy smile as she notices me blushing a little and asks, "What's wrong Sapphire? The bath too hot for you these days?"

I shake my head as I say in a small voice to Yang who is nearly standing on top of me, "I...I feel weird when I look at you Yang."

Yang smiles as she grabs me and lifts me out of the bathtub from Ruby who looks a little worried. Yang than holds me bridal style to her chest as she asks in a small voice, "Oh? What might this feeling be like and where is it located?"

I blush more for some strange reason as I squeak as one of her hands grab my bare bottom lightly and I say, "I...it feels like a fuzzy but b...building sensation between my legs and at my n...nipples."

She smiles as she leans close to my ear and says, "It means your attracted to me. You little Sapphire are a lesbian." She than nibbles my ear making me moan lightly before Ruby grabs my hand.

"Yang stop messing with Sapphire. Let her go and stop trying to treat her like all those boys you hang out with in town."

Yang looks a little sad but places me back in the tub as she says, "I'll teach you some things in private later my dear little Sapphire."

(flashback ends)

Let's just say that Yang taught me a lot of things that night when Ruby was asleep and after that...I could never look at girls the same way again. I begin to come out of my perverse memories and noticed that Weiss has somehow arrived near us and had just finished yelling at my sister Ruby who looks sad.

"Hey stop picking on Ruby. It's not her fault we both fell over because of Yang." I say as I get closer to Weiss.

Weiss looks at me and says, "Your almost as bad as her but a lot creepier because of those strange noises you made when looking at me."

Yang makes the exact noise I made and Weiss says, "Ya that one. Creepy."

Yang looks at me and says out loud without thinking, "Sapphire, you already are checking out girls including this flat chested girl? I am disappointed in you."

I look down and am about to respond when she continues, "I thought you would at least go for the girl with the red armor. She has a lot more boob and butt that this twig."

I blush as Weiss begins to go off on Yang about how she was properly portioned. I notice puke boy looking at Weiss like I did which means I got competition.

Suddenly the speaks activate and Professor Ozpin begins to speak, "Ahem...I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Riding crop lady takes his place and says, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Me and my sisters lay out our bedding a few hours later before we change into our night clothing. Ruby and me have similar outfits though the color scheme we both have. Our outfits are small tank tops that barely cover our small bras while our matching Rose pants hold softly to our figures. I lean against my sister as I watch her write a letter to our friends at signal while Yang lays beside us in her orange tank top without a bra and in her nice tight black shorts which draw my attention to her ass. It may not be big but it is something that you can definitely grab and it was tempting me.

Yang seems to be checking out all the guys before looking in disgust at puke boy who is wearing a kid like blue outfit to sleep in with bunny slippers. I shake my head as I look at some of the girls nearby which made me purr a little as I imagine it being a nude party.

Yang than says something about Ruby being cute causing us both to throw a pillow at her making her fall over before Ruby says, "Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends with me to school."

I than continue and say, "It's weird not knowing anyone here."

Yang responds, "What about Jaune? He's nice"

I gag and look ready to throw up since the guy just made me want to throw up just thinking about hanging with him all the time. Hanging with him all the time would be like hanging out with a bunch of boys. It made me want to dive into a bath full of nude girls just to feel better.

Yang than responds, "You just made one friend and one enemy."

This causes us to throw pillows at her again which nails her in the face. I than hear a match being struck making me and my sisters to look over and see the black clothed girl who is wearing a very revealing night gown making me lick my lips and almost get up when my sister both pull me back and say at the same time, "Down girl."

I whimper a little not only cause I wanted to go and maybe touch her but also to find out what was with the bow. As if feeling my eyes on her, she looks towards us and shivers as I lick my lips before going back to her book.

Ruby makes a comment as she says, "That girl..."

Yang than asks, "You know her?"

Ruby responds, "Not really."

I than continue as I say, "But I want to in many ways."

I try to go towards her again before they grab me again and say, "Down girl."

Yang holds onto me so as to make sure I can't do anything as she drags Ruby with us over towards the girl.

Yang being...Yang decides to cheerfully say, "Helllooo! I believe you three may know each other!"

She looks at us as she says, "Aren't you the girl that exploded and the creepy moaner?"

Ruby responds as she holds out her hand, "Uhhh, yeah! My name's Ruby."

I hold out a hand from where I hang in Yang's hold and say, "I'm Sapphire. Can I touch you?"

Yang and Ruby face palm a little before they both say, "Down girl or no treats."

I fold my arms and hmmpphh loudly as the girl stares at us for a little bit before going back to reading.

Yang being the helpful big sister she is asks, "So...what's your name?"

The cute girl responds with a small sigh, "Blake."

Yang than responds, "Well Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's and Sapphire's older sister!"

I than moan happily at having learned the name of this cute cat like girl causing both my sisters to knock me on the head lightly. Blake seems to just raise an eyebrow a bit at this.

Yang than responds, "I like your bow."

Blake responds while still reading her book, "Thanks."

Using quick wit, I get out of my tank top and am about to launch myself at Blake when Yang uses a hand to knock me hard on the head causing me to see cute little Beowulfs circling my head.

I barely hear Blake make a comment as I begin to pass out, "Is she okay?"

I enter the darkness of passing out with a smile as my inner self jumps around and yells, "She is worried about me...I have to have her!"

I wake in the middle of the night slowly with a small pain in my head before I feel a small head nuzzle into me. I look down and see my cute other half, Ruby, cuddling into me in her sleep. Me and Ruby had been sleeping together and living hand in hand since we were born. Twins so close that we knew each other's thoughts before we even said them. I slowly begin to get her off me and go over to where Yang is before I nudge her lightly with my foot.

Yang opens her eyes and smiles before standing up and taking my hand as she leads me towards the restrooms near us.

*Lemon Start*

As soon as the door to the restroom shuts Yang pounces on me as she shoves me against the wall and forces her mouth onto mine. Her kiss is rough and demanding but I open my mouth and let her lead as she begins to caress my mouth from the inside with her tongue. Her left hand holds my arms above me against the wall while the other goes down my back to my butt and gives it a squeeze causing me to moan happily into her mouth.

She keeps doing this for a few minutes before she pulls away and says, "Strip us both than lay down on the floor.

I nod and do as she asked of me making sure to make it into a small show so as to make her horny for me. After laying down on the ground I watch as she gets into a 69 position with me and she says, "Lick me until I cum and I will do the same for you. We go to bed after that little sis."

I lick along the outside of her slit slowly while making sure to drink her liquids down. They were quite sweet and yet spicy at the same time just like my sister. I begin to delve in deeper when I feel my sister just dive in without even a warm up which causes me to moan loudly into her pussy. He keeps this up as I get my breath back and going back into the action. My sister and me did this at least once a week otherwise she would jump me and drag me somewhere secluded and doing this to me. I doubt she is a true lesbian but she really knows her stuff since she gets me off at least 2 times for me getting her off at least once.

I begin to cum one more time as I scream into her pussy causing her to orgasm as well . I drink her liquids as fast as I can so as to not drown in her heavenly pussy. Having finished up, Yang cleans us both up before we go back to bed. Yang cuddles up against me from one side as my sister Ruby clings to me from the other making me smile as I go back to sleep

*Lemon End*


	4. launching with style

R.W.B.Y Sisters chapter 2

(I do hope that everyone is loving my work and the story in general. If you do please keep around and show me your happiness.)

I yawn as I slowly begin to wake while I nuzzle into the neck of my sister as I feel the large soft breasts of my older sister into my back. I could feel my older sister's warm breath on the back of my neck making me moan softly as I cuddle between them. Ruby seemed happy as she opens her eyes and lets me nuzzle her neck while my sister Yang seemed to have a more perverted idea. She reaches a hand down and rubs her fingers against my now wet pussy lips.

I moan softly before I say, "We should all get up and ready to go for the ceremony."

Ruby nods as she begins to get up while Yang seems a little reluctant to do so. We all get up and begin to gather our things when I notice a green shirted boy with a very loud girl in pink. The loud girl is quite pretty but her mouth seems to go on without stop as she seems to keep talking all the way through to breakfast where we eat pancakes only a few seats from them. I do wonder a little if she has any idea what the words quite means because I feel sorry for the boy who has to deal with her all the time.

We enter the locker room where our weapons are stored soon after eating our pancakes. Me and my sisters gather our gear together and prepare for whatever challenge there is ahead when I notice Ruby is a little low of rounds for her weapon.

"Hey Ruby, you seem a little low on rounds. Need some?" I ask as I look at her.

She looks at her ammo capacity and says, "Sure thing. Think you can make me two full clips?" she answers as she holds out her hand towards me.

I smile and activate my semblance as pain shoots through my body. I hold my hand out as a small container that looks exactly like my sisters sniper rounds begins to slowly come out of my hand. Ruby takes it with a smile as I begin to make another one which she soon takes as well.

I lean against her and ask, "Got any of that spare fire dust I can use to restore the amount I just used for you?"

Ruby shakes her head but look over towards Weiss and says, "Why don't you try her? She seems less mean to you."

I nod and head over to Weiss and ask, "Hello Weiss, do you have any spare fire dust I can use? I am kinda low."

She turns and looks at me with her usual glare before asking, "Why? You don't use it like mine so I don't see how you need it."

I hold out my hand with a smile and say, "Let me show you."

She seems a little unsure before pulling out a vial of the red dust which she gives to me. I nod and take it lightly before I open the container and eat the dust inside.

"What are you thinking?! Are you trying to kill yourself?" She screams at me causing some others around us to stare at me.

I open my hand letting the vial fall as she sees my hand seeming to have a shot for my sniper appear out of my skin.

"My semblance is called ammunitions. I can create any dust rounds for weapons so long as I have the dust in my system. The more of that dust I eat, the more ammunitions or the more powerful the round will be." I state happily.

She looks at me in shock before I suddenly feel pain in my left cheek from a full on slap as she says, "You ever do something that risky again and it will be my fist."

I nod my head as I look down and whine a little from the slap before I feel arms around me and the red head from earlier says, "You should have warned her. It shows that she likes you a little if she did that."

I blush and thank her before I run towards my sisters and say, "We ready to go?"

Unfortunately neither heard me as the pink girl and the green boy ran past and ruby says, "Wonder what those two were so worked up about."

Yang looks at Ruby before saying, "oh, who knows... So! You seem awfully chipper this morning."

Ruby replies to Yang as she and I reach into our locker, "Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting to know you" stuff."

I than join in as we say, "Today we get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Yang seems to be sweating a little as she replies, "Well, remember Ruby and Sapphire, you're not the only two going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groans as I snicker as she says, "ugh, you sound like dad! okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. We drink milk"

I put a hand out as she slaps it to show that I was with her on this while Yang asks, "But what about when we form teams?"

I respond, "we don't know, we'll just be on your team or something."

Yang combs her hand through her long golden hair as she says, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Me and Ruby look unhappily at Yang as we say, "Our dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as us?"

Yang holds her hands up as she says, "W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shells."

We yell unhappily at Yang, "What the!? We don't need to break out of our shell, that's absolutely ridiculous. We will not talk to you will you apologize."

Yang looks shocked at us as she says, "You don't mean that."

We look away from her and walk away arm in arm as puke boy passes us by.

As we walk out we hear the riding crop lady say over the speakers, "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

We pass by Puke boy after grabbing our weapons as Yang says, "Having' some trouble there, Lady-killer?"

Puke boy responds, "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

Me and Ruby help him up as Yang responds, "Snow angel probably wasn't the best start."

Me and Ruby lead the way for him as we say, "Come on, Jaune/puke boy. Let's go."

A few minutes later, we all arrive at the cliffs where small plates on the ground seem to sit there. Everyone stands on one separately except for me and Ruby who stand on the same one while holding each other's hands.

Before us stands Ozpin and the riding crop lady, Ozpin begins his speech to us, "For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Riding crop lady, whom I still have not learned the name of says, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

Me and Ruby holds each other tighter as we say, "What? ohhhh"

Ozpin continues as he says, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Me and Ruby whimper as he continues and says, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Me and Ruby yell in fright, "WHAT!?"

Ozpin seems to ignore us as he says, "after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

A man who seems to be quite mean looking asks, "Why are the short twins standing on the same platform?"

Ozpin says, "Ruby and Sapphire are counted as one individual since they do not leave each other's sides. We did try to split them apart only to have several guards...injured by Sapphire who used her semblance. Any other questions?"

Puke boy begins to ask some questions as I ask Ruby, "Shall we do the crescent twister or the flying gunman?"

She seems to think a little as some students begin to launch off before saying, "Let's do a combo of flying gunman and the twisted sisters."

I nod happily as I activate my weapon and put it below my feet while Ruby climbs onto my back and locks her arms around my neck and puts her feet on my scythe.

I look at her as the lauch pads get almost on us, "Ready?"

She smiles and says, 'Ready!"

I smile as I look forward when the lanch pad shoots us forward into the air...and quite a bit higher than the other because of how we are."


	5. Weiss is ours!

R.W.B.Y Sisters chapter 5

(Important announcement. There will be two things that I wish to speak to you all about. First is that that Ruby will be part of the harem but the enemies are harder to do since they need a reason and a how it came to be. Give me a reason and I might be able to do the enemies as part of the harem. The second important announcement is that I will make this story interactive so that you guys and girls can add parts into the stories that you will get credit for. I want it so that my story here can be made better by your actions so that not only does it get longer but more interesting.)

As me and my sister both fall from the sky I feel something hit our scythes as Ruby yells, "Birdie! NO!"

I feel so sorry for that birdie having to die without knowing how or why as my sister changes her scythe into sniper mode as she tries to slow our descent towards the ground that is getting closer. I hold onto my sister well enough as my scythe catches onto a tree limb and cause us to land easily on the ground. As soon as we land I hear Yang going over head yelling happily as if this was fun...which it was.

With having landed, we run forward at high speeds with me on her back as she yells, "Yang! Yang?"

I look at Ruby and ask, "So who we deciding on going with as our team mate?"

She says to me as we run forwards, "I believe that Yang would be our best shot."

I look at her as I hang off her back and ask, "What about someone else?"

She looks to be thinking before saying, "There's always Jaune...he's nice. He's funny."

I than reply, "I don't think he's very good in a fight."

She than says, "Oh! What about Blake? so mysterious, but calm."

I reply, "Plus she reads books! She is also cute."

Ruby than replies, "Well, than again. I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her."

I ask her, "Who else do we know at this school?"

She says, "There is Jaune, Blake, Yang, and..."

We stop with a skid right in front of the mean white girl as I say, "Weiss!"

She sees us before she turns around and tries to walk away causing Ruby to yell, "Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates."

Ruby looks down as I hug her shoulders from behind and say into her ear, "It's alright sister. She will be back. No one can resist the charm of my other self. We are the cutest people ever."

She smiles and touches my hand before Weiss starts to coming back and says as she grabs our hoods, "By no means does this make us friends."

Ruby yells happily, "You came back!"

As we are dragged away I see the cute red head and say, "Oh I see a total babe back there. Let's go back. I want to get her number for later."

Weiss keeps dragging us away as she asks, "Why would you want her number?"

I answer simply, "So that I may be able to sleep with her sometime. Girls like her and you are totally my type."

She drops me and says, "I am not a lesbian so no."

I look at her and say, "With a few swipes I can get you moaning my name. After all Yang was my teacher in that aspect."

She looks sick and goes faster as Ruby asks, "What's the hurry?"

Weiss replies, "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of your...What the?"

I giggle while still holding onto Ruby's back as she replies, "I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me."

I than reply, "Ya it's the other way around little white snow."

Ruby than continues, "Weiss, just because I do not know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters."

I hold my hand out and say, "I may not know how to not be a pervert but that doesn't mean I can't fight like a boss either. We're trained professionals who kill for a living."

Ruby high fives my hand before we disappear into a storm of red and blue rose petals while leaving Weiss behind. I think she was kinda mad at us but it's kinda like...oh well. Maybe if we work good enough as team mates I can slowly smooth talk her into sleeping with me and Ruby...a threesome sounds kinda good right now...oh god please don't let Ruby feel how wet I am or she will throw me off her back like last time.

"Hey ruby, umm...We passed some Grimm when we left...they may be after Weiss." I state causing Ruby to do a sharp turn.

"Oh no oh no oh no...she is gonna be so mad at us." she states as she seems to be sad

"It's her fault for being a slow poke and she can handle herself until we get there. Just remember our deal." I state as I hold out a camera for her.

"I know...I know. I'll get the pictures of some girls in the nude for showers but you better hold up your side of the deal for that part for Crescent Rose or I will show a picture of you nude to the whole school." she replies as we get closer to Weiss's position.

"I know. I never go back on a deal with you sis even if you never let me do more than snuggle you at night." I reply with my scythe at the ready.


End file.
